Green Hornet 2
by zirronis
Summary: The Hornet and Kato discover who is behind the murders at the waterfront... Which leads to another mystery.


The Green Hornet #2

"The Case of the X Marks the Spot," Part II

by Jayson Morisseau-Lussier

Created by George W. Trendle and Fran Striker

Content based off "The Green Hornet" radio show (1936 - 1952)

_He hunts the biggest of all game ... public enemies that even the G-Men cannot reach. With his faithful valet Kato, Britt Reid, daring young publisher, matches wits with the Underworld, risking his life so that criminals and racketeers within the law may feel its weight by the sting of the Green Hornet! Ride with Britt Reid as he races toward another thrilling adventure! The Green Hornet strikes again! _

_Last time we left The Green Hornet he had just been shot by the docks, but there was no time to waste as Kato had pulled Britt Reid into the Black Beauty. Having made it back to Reid's penthouse Kato looked at the wounded man. He determined it was only a graze from the bullet and that Reid hadn't suffered any mortal injuries. With some rest and contemplation Britt Reid was able to gather his faculties and return to running The Daily Sentinel. When Reid had gone back to the newspaper he saw one of his ace reporters flag him down before he went into his office._

"Yo, Boss, before you head in there... I heard the Hornet was spotted at the Docks last night..."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Oh what did they find out Lowery?"

"Seems like a couple prostitutes were murdered with their throats slashed."

"Okay.. how do they know it was the Hornet?"

"He left his seals, Boss. How else?"

"Oh I see.. well, I guess we need to find out what's going on."

"Seems so! I'll head on out there." He looked at Axford who happened to pass him. "Gotta go Mike.. gotta scoop you again!"

"No little snot nosed hot shot is gonna scoop me! Where'd he go Gunnigan?"

"How should I know, Axford he got it worked out with the Boss."

"FINE! I AM JUST ASKING WHERE HE WENT!" Axford lost his temper for a moment which was customary between Gunnigan and he.

"He went to the Docks, Axford. There were some murders there of some prostitutes." Reid overheard the conversation.

"Oh! I am on me way then, Reid! So long! Bye!" He grabbed his hat and headed off to the docks to try and beat the kid to the scoop. Reid did not give out by-lines unless the story was good enough to be featured.

He turned around and looked at Reid. "You know running this newspaper was easier when your father was alive and HE was the Publisher. Bless his heart."

"I know, Gunnigan. You tell me all the time." Reid rolled his eyes as he left the "Irascible One" as he called Gunnigan in the City room where he went to see the women in his life.

Casey had made some coffee as she offered some to Lieutenant Butler. When she saw Mr. Reid walk in she was her glowing self even though the Billionaire's latest girlfriend was right there. She was still in love with him.

"Good morning, Mr. Reid."

"Morning, Miss Case." He picked up his schedule for the day from her. "Any messages?"

"Yes sir. I did get a curious call from Dennis Blaylock."

"Senator Blaylock?"

"Same one, I guess he's looking to get his name in the paper for the campaign next year?"

"Hmm.. No I doubt it, he's not running from what I understand. If he calls I'll take the call."

"Yes sir." She nodded. "Mr. Reid are you still dating that girl from Homicide?"

Reid didn't hear her as he went into his office as Miss Case just sat down and sighed. "Always too late and a dollar short, Casey." She said to herself.

"I am mad at you, Britt." Lindsey Butler crossed her legs as her miffed looked seemed genuine.

"I guess it won't be the last time, Lindsey." Britt poured himself some coffee. "I am sorry I stood you up. Something came up last minute."

"That's the third time in the last few weeks, Britt." Butler stood up and walked over to the window that looked over the city. "Why are you toying with my feelings?"

"I am not toying with them." Reid acted as if he were offended by her assertions. "If you must know, I got into an accident." He took off his coat when he revealed his bandaged shoulder. She could tell he had been in some sort of accident for sure, but it didn't look serious.

"What the hell happened?" Butler's eyebrow raised instantly.

"Had an accident in the shower." He looked down and chuckled. "I fell down."

"Britt that's not funny."

"I am not kidding, Lindsey."

"O.K., fine you fell down. Why couldn't you call me?"

"You're right." He was dully chastised by her. He was a playboy in many ways still, but he had been trying to slowdown in recent months. "I am sorry, I guess I was worried you'd think it was a bogus excuse."

"It is bogus, but if do it to me one more time forget asking me again."

"I really did..."

"Save it, I believe you. But, the fact you didn't have the courtesy to call me to tell me something happen proves that I am nothing more than a pawn in your..."

Britt stood and shook his head. "No, you're not a pawn in any game, Lindsey. Not by any stretch of the imagination."

"I have a pretty vivid imagination, Britt." Britt put his good arm around her waist and kissed her lips deeply for a few moments. In that time his kiss swept away any mild annoyance he had given her. "Please don't use me... I really want this between us."

"I do too." He nodded silently. "You're right I need to be concerned about your feelings. I am not used to being involved with a woman that..."

"That has a brain?" Lindsey touched his nose with her hand gently.

"That cares if I call." Britt corrected.

"I am not a supermodel or some fluzzy from Europe that you've dated in the past, Britt. My mother taught me to have a good head on my shoulders. I wouldn't have gotten to where I am without that."

"I know, which is why I am attracted to you."

"Don't hurt me, Britt. If you're not serious let me go."

"I am not going to let you go."

"O.K." She finally smiled. "What are you doing this weekend then?"

"I am going to dinner with you." Britt smiled as he looked her into her eyes.

"Good boy." She kissed his lips once more. "Don't stand me up."

"I won't." Britt shook his head as Butler moved away from him. "I'll call you later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"O.K. Have a good day, Tiger." She used a name for him that she hadn't used before and it surprised him.

~GH~

Nathan Boon was a high man about town. His recent divorce had been the talk of the entire gossip columns in The Daily Sentinel and The Clarion. Boon kept his enemies close and his friends at a distance because he wasn't sure who he could trust. He was sitting in his office when his intercom rang. "Yes?"

"Britt Reid from The..."

"Yes, Miss Daniels show him in." Boon interrupted her. When Reid entered the mayor's office he was taken back by the man's jovial nature which wasn't commonplace for the city's mayor. "What can I do for you Britt?"

"I heard a rumour that you were dating a high profile model now, Nathan?"

"You read that trash in the Clarion?"

"Actually I got the news from my best reporter, Ed Lowery."

"Oh Lowery, eh? Yeah he's a good kid, Britt you oughta..."

"Save it, Nathan, what's going on?"

"Well, I am just a lonely, Britt."

"Your divorce just became final."

"Yeah, so what!" Boon stood up and put his hands in his pockets and walked to the window that over looked downtown. "I am sorry Britt, I am just having a really hard time lately."

"Nate, you're up for re-election next year, and The Sentinel backed you a 100% last time."

"Yeah I know, Britt, but I know you aren't going to back me now?"

"Why because of the District Attorney's graft case?"

"How do you know all those things?" Boon raised an eyebrow.

"I am a newspaperman, Nate, I know a lot of things."

"Yeah no kidding, well, yeah Tony is getting a lot of hit from T.V., and the Clarion."

"Listen, Nate, if you're on the level with me, I can guarantee you that we'll stand behind you, but you have got to clean up your image and not hang around high priced..."

"Hookers?"

"Ladies." Britt corrected.

"Listen, Britt, I'll do what I can, but I am a man after all." Boon looked over at Reid for a moment and thought. "OK then, I'll keep my nose clean and The Sentinel will back me?"

"You have my word."

"Fine, I believe you then." Boon came over and shook Reid's hand.

"Next time we talk I'll come clean with things." Boon seemed anxious as he looked at his watch.

"Got an appointment?"

"Yeah, Jack Grady, he's promised some promising leads to get some big business back into the inner city district."

Reid copped a smile and nodded. "Mayor stuff. Not a problem, Nate, but remember what we talked about OK?"

"Sure, Britt, sure. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye." Reid turned away and headed out of the office. He saw the Mayor's secretary putting make-up on as she passed Reid to get into the Mayor's office. "Goodbye Miss Daniels."

"Have a good day, Mr. Reid." Reid knew that Boon had ushered him out so he could carry on his love affair with his secretary. He knew the man's vices might be his undoing but Reid thought it was the lesser of two evils when it came to the business of the city. He went outdoors to his convertible and looked at his watch. He decided he was going to make his own social life a bit more interesting by going to pick up Lindsey Butler for a surprise date.

~GH~

Charlie Bannen had been able to stay alive, but nearly killing the Hornet wasn't good enough. He would needed to try and set a trap himself. He knew that the Boss wanted things done in a timely manner, but this was starting to get bad. He knew the Boss was going to keep an eye on things and he had to try and appease him for as long as possible.

He made a call to his contact at The Clarion who had been pumping out articles about The Green Hornet. "Hey Chic, I am out. The Boss is putting too much heat on me."

"You can't get out Chaz!" Chic O'Hearn's voice was unmistakable because of a slight lisp he had.

"The Hornet's not dead and my boss is talking about making new plans."

"The Hornet will be dead if you allow things to play out!" Chic stopped himself for a moment and then tried to regroup. "Listen, Chaz, there's a lot of dope going to come out on District Attorney Jordan in a couple days and it's white hot."

"How's that going to help my situation?"

"It'll help your situation if wait for the right time. We know this Green Hornet guy stakes out his own turf, but when you cross him he'll take you out."

"Yeah he's already done that."

"Just wait. OK, we'll have some dope that will blow the lid off Boon and his cronies."

"OK, but like I said my boss won't wait long. Or I'll be floating up the river if you know what I mean."

"I get ya, Chaz, just stick with me and everything will be turn out you'll see!"

"Don't let me down, Chic." Bannen hung up the phone as he sat down. Things were not going well and he was going to need to score something soon or he feared X's retribution for certain.

~GH~

That night the Civic Municipal Club was beating with the songs of the season. Britt Reid was the big man on the town as many people sought him out for his influence and his money. He often showed up with a new girl on his arm but the gossip intelligentsia was particularly interested when he showed up with Lindsey Butler for the second weekend in a row. Butler was dressed in a little black number that came to her knees. Britt had a fondness for black dresses and Lindsey knew that. She knew how to stoke the fires that burned inside the city's champion as many saw Britt Reid.

"Mr. Reid!" There was a call from one of the tables. It was Oliver Perry with his flavour of the week at his table.

"Hello, Oliver." Reid nodded but did nothing to commit to any further conversation.

"Why don't you and Ms. Butler eat with us?" Perry stood up and extended his hand to his table. Reid wanted to say no, but Lindsey urged him to sit with Oliver Perry.

"Sure, Oliver. What are you doing out this early?"

Perry chuckled. "Well, I figured that since the great Britt Reid had a steady girlfriend that he was going to be settling down earlier than usual." Those remarks cut to Reid's integrity but he let it go for now. He disliked Perry and Perry knew it, so it made the witty banter between the two men a bit more saucier than usual.

"I like to keep Britt on his toes, Oliver." Lindsey finally spoke up to relieve some of the stress that she saw he was enduring for her. "I heard you were at the docks the other night."

"Oh did you?" Perry raised an eyebrow.

"Ollie I need to go freshen up!" Perry's date interrupted. "Would you like to go with me?" The young woman looked at Lindsey Butler and Britt nodded. He would back up the conversation until she got back.

"Fine. Fine. Dear go ahead." He looked at Reid. "So you really like this one, eh?"

"I don't get it." Reid played it off.

"Yeah sure non-committal about everything except your pursuit of justice."

"You've been trying to peg me as the Hornet for months, Oliver." Reid sounded annoyed. "I know it may come as a shock to you, but I have better things to do with my time besides tramp around in the night."

"I can't prove it, Mr. Reid, but I will prove you are The Green Hornet and bring you in for the crimes you've committed."

"Perry this is getting old." Reid sounded truly annoyed as he looked Oliver Perry in the eyes. "If I were the Green Hornet I would make you my primary target instead of targeting others."

"Like who, Britt?"

"Who knows, Oliver." Reid was about to stand up when he saw the two women returning to the table. Lindsey looked as annoyed as he was.

"So you never did tell me why you were at the docks, Oliver."

"I saw The Green Hornet get shot and apparently there's sample of his blood that was taken by forensics to prove who the Hornet really is." Perry put his cards on the table. "I am willing to bet the police already have the identity of the Hornet now."

"That'd be news to me, Oliver." Lindsey shrugged. "Blood was recovered from the scene but it was from the prostitutes and not anyone else. How did you know there was gunshots though?"

"I was there." Perry looked at her.

"Maybe the Police should be questioning you then?" Butler looked at him.

"Maybe they should because of the things I might know." Perry challenged her. "Of course we really don't want to get caught up in all of this muck and mud now do we?"

"Fair game if you open it up, Oliver." Reid said as he backed up Lindsey.

"Com'on Trixie, I am tired of being blamed for something I am not doing." Perry stood up as his famous anger had boiled over.

"But Ollie I was enjoying my hors d'oeuvre!" The young socialite screeched when Oliver took her arm.

"Fine. Stay." Perry stamped out.

"Oh pooh!" She pouted. "Well are you two interested in a Ménage à trois?" She winked at Reid and Butler who both stood up.

"Umm, no. It was good to meet you, Trixie." Reid offered his arm to Lindsey and she took it.

"That was horrible." Butler said seemingly disgusted.

"Just goes to show you the company that Oliver Perry keeps, Lindsey." Reid kidded as he tried to get the conversation steered in another direction.

Butler shook her head. "I mean if he's the killer.."

"I doubt it. He's not smart enough." Reid said sarcastically.

Butler then had a coy look as she slipped her hand into Britt's pocket and touched him discreetly. "I want to be more than the girlfriend... I want to be your lover too." Reid was shocked for a moment but it subsided as he looked into her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Reid said in a guarded tone.

"I want you to take me to your place, Mr. Reid. I want you." She said as she pulled him closely and kissed him deeply. Before he knew it they had found a cab and they had made it back to his penthouse which was quiet and dark. The two of them were kissing hard and passionately when Lindsey stepped back and dropped her dress in front of him. She curled her finger to him and he followed her to the bedroom where she would seduce and make love to her billionaire lover that night.

~GH~

Reid slept with Lindsey that night and the early morning sun started to peek through the window shades. Both of them were naked and intertwined beneath the sheets. He heard his cell phone go off and he opened his eyes groggily and muttered something inaudible as he rolled away from Lindsey and answered the call.

"Boss, I am sorry to call you so early, but we just got news that Feds are going to level graft and extortion charges against Anthony Jordan today." Gunnigan said quickly because he knew it was early.

"Who tipped us off?" Reid saw Lindsey sighing and stretching slowly next to him.

"Not sure, but the story will break soon I wanted to make sure to clear it with you."

"Yes, I know that the we need a source for the story, but if Clicker can get it. I know she's not a reporter, Gunnigan but she's smart and I know Jordan will talk to her. Have her do it?"

"OK, Boss I'll get right on it."

He yawned. "Okay. Good bye. Call me if you need anything else."

Another ring of the phone he sighed. "It's Saturday morning damn it.." he got out of bed as he answered his cell. "Yes." Reid got out of bed and went to the bay window that overlooked the darkened city.

"Mr. Reid, I know who you are." It was a mysterious voice.

"Who is this?"

"Control of this city is mine, Reid. I know your family lineage and I will crush you for all time."

"Who is this?"

"Mr. X, Reid." The phone clicked as he looked at the receiver.

"What the hell.." He looked at the phone. It was a blocked number.

"REID! REID! ARE YE AWAKE MAN! WAKE UP!" The was a pounding at Reid's door.

Reid looked at her and sighed as he went to his closet and got a robe on and opened the door as he closed the bedroom door because Lindsey was still asleep.

"What do you want, Axford?" He looked annoyed.

"I was at Cop's headquarters..and they got a call Reid.. Mayor Boon has been murdered in cold blood Reid.. execution style!"

"What?"

"Yeah I called into Gunnigan, but I knew you would want to know.. Says I." He nodded. Axford nodded and Axford saw a sleepy Lindsey Butler appear out of the bedroom with only a silk sheet draped around her form. "Sorry to disturb you two... but.." 

"OK, Axford I'll be in the office in a couple hours. Tell Ms. Case to get City Manager Tafford on the phone at noon... we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Sure thing, Reid! I'll be on me way then! So long, goodbye!" Axford put on his hat as he left immediately for the office.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lindsey saw Britt look flabbergasted.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Britt nodded as he looked at her and smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful." She smiled back at him.

"Good. I hope it will be many more times." Reid offered.

"I hope so too." Lindsey nodded as she put her arms around him and kissed him warmly. "I need to get dressed and get to Headquarters though."

"Yeah I need to get to the office too... no telling what sort of chaos I am going to walk in." He squeezed her hand gently. "Call you tonight?"

"Please, sir." She nodded confidently.

"OK." Reid came to her and kissed her and he got dressed and went to the Daily Sentinel. He didn't know where his relationship with Lindsey was going to go, but he knew it was something that was going to take time to build.

He saw Lenore Case working on emails and letters that had come in for him to respond to and sign. "Good morning, Mr. Reid."

"Morning, Miss Case, were you able to get Tafford on the phone?"

"Yes, sir, he's actually waiting on you."

"Oh good." He looked tired, but Casey didn't say anything to him about it. Reid walked into his office and invited the City Manager into his office. "Good morning, Tafford."

"I can't say it is, Reid." Tafford shook his head. "Why is it that when a crime happens the media goes nuts?"

"He's the mayor, Scott!" Reid raised his eyes shock.

"Yes, he's dead now." Tafford nodded. "But, we've got to move on."

"That's pretty cold, Scott."

"I am not cold, Reid, just matter of fact."

"Let's get down to it then." Reid looked at him straight on. "Who do you trust and why?"

"You mean you think I know who killed the Mayor?" Tafford shook his head.

"I am not insinuating anything, Scott, but I need to print the news."

"The news is a mystery then, Britt. I am tired of The Sentinel making a mockery of our efforts in..."

"Okay, I get what you're saying." Reid stood up. "You know who did it and I am going to prove it!" Tafford complexion went from normal to red faced from anger that boiled.

"Go ahead and try it, Mr. Reid, because I will bring a libel suit that will destroy The Sentinel!"

"Get out of here, Tafford!" Reid pointed to the door as the older man did not calm down any, but he did as Reid commanded and left his office. Reid looked at the door and saw Casey standing there.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?"

"What gave you that idea?" Reid breathed in heavily and then nodded. "Yeah it didn't go well at all. I have a phone call waiting for you, but the man won't give his name."

"I'll take the call." Reid nodded and Casey sent the call through. "Publisher."

"You're pressing the wrong buttons, Mr. Reid." It was the mysterious voice of Mr. X.

"Who are you, Mr. X." Reid became direct. "You said you didn't kill anyone, but the mayor is dead."

"The cops think the Green Hornet was there, Mr. Reid... we both know we have secrets to keep."

"What do you want?"

"Show up at the piers tonight, It's time to end this."

"Fine, I'll be there." Reid hung up and rubbed his chin. "Miss Case, I'm going out, tell Axford or Lowery to call me when they get in."

Casey looked up as Reid appeared in the doorway. "Okay, Mr. Reid, can I ask where you're going?"

"Umm, I am going out to a lunch date." Reid thought of something quickly.

"I see." Casey nodded but clearly she knew he was going on a date with his new fling. 

"Thanks Miss Case." He closed the door to his office and headed back to his apartment.

~GH~

"Kato?" He opened the door and looked around for his friend and assistant.

"Yes, Mista Britt?" Kato appeared from the dojo where he taught his martial arts classes.

"Tafford is behind the mayor's murder. I am sure of it." Reid said.

"How do you know?" Kato shook his head.

"His reaction and he benefits the most with him out of the way." Reid. "Is the Black Beauty ready?"

"Yes, full with gas and checked the oil." Kato nodded.

"Fine let's go. Do you have the weapon and mask?" 

Kato opened a secret panel in the back of Reid's clothes press. "Yes it's ready."

"Okay let's go."

_Stepping through a secret panel in the rear of the closet in his bedroom, Britt Reid and Kato went along a narrow passageway built within the walls of the apartment itself. This passage led to an adjoining building which fronted on a dark side street. Though supposedly abandoned, this building served as the hiding place for the sleek, super-powered "Black Beauty", streamlined car of The Green Hornet._ _Britt Reid pressed a button._ _The great car roared into life. _ _A section of the wall in front raised automatically, then closed as the gleaming "Black Beauty" sped into the city._

"How are we going to prove Tafford is behind the murders." Kato looked over at The Green Hornet.

"Because if my hunch is right then Tafford will be there as well as Mr. X."

"You think Mr. X is Tafford?"

"No, Mr. X is smarter than Tafford, but I think he wants either me or Tafford out of the way so he can run his rackets without interference."

"I see." Kato nodded.

The Black Beauty made back to the piers that they had been to a couple times before. The Green Hornet had been nicked by a stray bullet that didn't kill him, but The Hornet was well aware of the dangers a second time around. "Watch my back." The Green Hornet stepped out of the Black Beauty and looked around.

"Yes sir." Kato looked around as well.

Suddenly there was a noise in the background. "Welcome back, Hornet." It was the voice of Mr. X.

"I came here, what do you want?" The Green Hornet called out, but there was no response to his question.

"You know, if I knew you were Britt Reid before, I would have the DA arrest you a lot earlier." Tafford came out holding a gun.

The Hornet narrowed his eyes. "Tafford."

"Might as well take off the mask, Mr. Reid. Mr X and I know who you are." He leveled the gun at The Green Hornet.

"I see you got your hand into all the rackets."

"You never caught on did you?" Tafford chuckled. "I thought I had duck and cover when the mighty Sentinel's publisher accused me of murder."

The Hornet didn't respond, but he heard a cock of a second gun from the shadows and suddenly there was a firing of the gun that took out Tafford with a wound to the head and he fell dead before the Hornet, but there was no one that came out to claim the kill. "Another murder!" The Hornet called out.

"Collateral damage, Hornet." He turned his head and saw Lindsey Butler holding the gun to him. "I never would have made love to you if I knew you were Britt Reid either." She came up to him and removed his mask. "I fell in love with you."

"I never asked you to." Reid narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am going to kill you like I killed the others." Butler aimed the gun at his head, but suddenly there was a foot that knocked away her gun and knocked her away. She stumbled and smashed her head against a wooden pier she crumpled like paper to the ground. Kato looked at The Green Hornet as he replaced his mask.

"Thanks Kato." He looked at his friend. There was blood coming from Butler's head, but she wasn't dead. "We need to call 9-1-1."

"I will, but she will expose your identity." Kato looked at him.

The Hornet nodded. "I know, but I can't allow her to die, because she needs to go to prison."

"I look around for Mr. X, but there was no one here."

"There never was."

"How did you know?" The Hornet pointed to a public announcement system that was turned on by the red lights were on the cameras.

"He was here, but left when Tafford and Butler showed up."

"Com'on we need to get out of here, before the police show up."

"But they think Green Hornet will have killed Tafford."

"No, because Butler's fingerprints are on the gun, but we need to grab the tapes."

"Okay." Kato ran to the PA office and didn't find the tapes, but he used a strong electromagnetic device that erased whatever was recorded. Kato came back and nodded. "No tapes, mostly likely only digital recordings."

"Okay, let's roll." The Hornet had tipped off the police while Kato was gone that there was a murder and the murderer had been knocked out. The Black Beauty roared through the streets just in time as the cops finally came to the scene. Michael Axford was with Sergeant Moran as they both got out of his squad car.

"Holy Cow, Moran.." Axford looked at the burly police sergeant. "It's murder!"

"I can see that, Axford!" Moran looked horrified, "Heaven's to Betsy... will you get a load of this, Axford it's Lieutenant Butler. She's got a nasty gash on her head!"

"Tafford has a nasty gash on his head though." Axford added.

"Looks like she shot him, in a struggle." Moran surmised.

"Not the work of the Green Hornet?" Axford sounded disappointed.

"No, can't tell though... I need to call in forensics." Moran said, but he shifted his attention back to Butler when she started to wake-up.

"What... who... who am I?" She looked at Moran's surprised face.

"You don't know who you are?"

"No... I have no idea."

"Holy Cow!" Axford said as he called the write-up desk to call in the story to the Daily Sentinel.

~GH~

Britt Reid was reading the morning news on The Daily Sentinel's website. There was no mention of the Green Hornet's true identity or his involvement. It was a great sense of relief as he sat back in his chair. He checked his email and saw there was a strange message that had IP messenger to it.

"What in the world.." Reid clicked on it and read the email.

_Mr. Reid,_

_A copy of the events was taken by the Japanese Firm, Hokkaido Enlightenment. I will not hold you ransom, because I know your true identity, but I am here to stay and you cannot get rid of me. I look forward to our next battle..._

_X._

Reid called Kato on his secure line. "Kato, we're going to Japan."

"Why is that, Mista Britt?"

"Mr. X." That was all that Reid needed to say... Kato knew that returning to his homeland would be a challenge for him and The Green Hornet.

To Be Continued...


End file.
